Yesterday's Enemy Is Today's Friend
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: When the Nemesis Crisis is over, the WBBA holds a huge celebration party. Everyone has fun, except for Chris, who thinks that he doesn't deserves everyone's kindness. Can a certain maroon-haired girl show him the kindness that he thinks he doesn't deserve? "Yesterday's Enemy is today's friend." {Chris x Madoka One shot}


**Yesterdays Enemy Is Today's Friend**

A _Metal Fight Beyblade _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **When the Nemesis Crisis is over, the WBBA holds a huge celebration party. Everyone has fun, except for Chris, who thinks that he doesn't deserves everyone's kindness. Can a certain maroon-haired girl show him the kindness that he thinks he doesn't deserve? "Yesterday's Enemy is today's friend." {Chris x Madoka ~ One shot}

**Pairing(s):** Chris x Madoka {Another weird couple, but I love it! :D}

**Genre: **Friendship, Hurt and Comfort and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated K+

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade® by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

A blonde teenage Blader locked his violet purple eyes on the moon, a light breeze fanning his face. He leaned on the balcony that looked over Metal Bey City, sighing as he ran a hand through his golden blonde hair.

This boy was Chris, one of the Legendary Bladers - Specifically, A Blader of The Four Seasons (being winter).

"WOOHOO!"

"YEAH!"

Chris heard the voices of the others partying inside the room. The Nemesis Crisis was over, and the WBBA had organized a huge celebration party, inviting all the Bladers who had helped out. Since it was too noisy inside, the Winter Blader decided to step outside and onto the balcony.

The blonde watched as the stars twinkled brightly, decorating the large sheet of darkness. Chris then frowned.

_'What am I doing here?' _He thought. _'Why did they invite me in the first place?'_

"Chris?"

The blonde turned around to see a familiar maroon-haired girl. Her ocean blue eyes looked absolutely stunning, so much that Chris didn't notice her walking towards him.

"Earth to Chris!"

Her honey-coated voice had brought him back to reality as he blinked in realisation.

"H-Hi." Chris stuttered as he tried to regain his cool.

Madoka Amano, the maroon-haired girl, crossed her arms over her chest. "What're you doing all by yourself out here? The party's inside."

Chris looked at her for a moment, but then shifted his gaze to the floor. "No ... No reason."

"There has to be a reason, Chris." Madoka told him. "Tell me, it's not like-"

"I don't belong here."

Chris continued to fix his gaze at the ground as Madoka stared at him, curiosity written all over her face.

"Huh?" She questioned. "What do you mean by that, Chris?"

"Why did you people invite me here?" He asked. "Aren't I your enemy?"

"Enemy?"

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Forget it."

"Chris." Madoka said sternly. "Just what makes you think we're your enemy?"

"Don't you see?" Asked the blonde. "All my life I've been following the wrong path. The wrong people. Like Johannes for example. I get tricked so easily that turn against the people who follow the right path."

"Chris-"

"I don't deserve your kindness." He cut her off. "I never did, so stop being so nice to me."

Once he had finished, Chris turned around and fixed his gaze back on the stars again. Madoka stared at him, soon narrowing her eyes.

"Chris." She said.

No response.

"Chris."

No response.

"Chris, turn around."

No gesture.

"Now."

The wielder of Phantom Orion sighed in defeat as he turned around to face the maroon-haired girl.

"What is-"

His eyes widened.

He felt two arms wrap around his neck, and he could smell the beautiful strawberry scent of Madoka.

"What are you-"

"Before we met you, we met other Legendary Bladers as well." Madoka told him. "They weren't all friendly at first. Like King, we had to compete with him in a Bey Tournament - and he wasn't so nice at first. But then we warmed up to him and he became our friend. There was also Dynamis, he wasn't friendly at all to us when we met him. But later on he became our friend."

"And then there was Aguma. You can trust me on this one, we did _not _get off on a good start." She smiled softly. "Aguma was like you, he was tricked by Johannes into following the wrong path. If we haven't had reasoned with him, he would've ended up on the side of Nemesis. But guess what? We all became friends."

Madoka hugged Chris more tightly as she said, "Don't you see now? Yesterday's enemy is today's friend."

Chris's bangs shadowed his eyes as he began to wrap his arms around Madoka's waist, hugging her back. A silver tear rolled down his cheek as he began to hug more tightly.

_'It's ... It's been such a long time since I've felt this much cared for ...' _Chris thought as more tears streamed down his face. _'I-I was always manipulated by the people who followed the wrong path, but now ...'_

Madoka patted his back while whispering, "Don't worry, you can cry as much as you want."

_'I have friends who I can trust. Who follow the right path ...'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo guys~~! This is just a one shot I randomly came up with. And this time it's Chris x Madoka! Yeah, yeah, I know. Another weird pairing. But yet again, I can't help myself! Please tell me what you think about it though! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot! xD**

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews, ne? :D**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories, 'Kyouya's Fever', 'The Love Stories of Madoka Amano', 'The Curiosity of Zeo Abyss' and 'Safe In His Arms' -_


End file.
